mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Josephine Tsuhasa
Jo is a second-year student at U.A. High. Appearance Jo has a variety of abilities that stand out relative to other characters in the Mario series. Jo's prehensile tongue can extend a considerable distance to eat enemies, grab distant objects, or act as a grappling hook to access otherwise out-of-reach areas. After eating an enemy or object, Jo may either spit it out as an attack, or swallow it to instantly turn it into a distinctive spotted egg; eggs can then be thrown at distant targets to collect or damage them, and depending on the game they either explode on impact or ricochet off surfaces. Another signature technique is the Flutter Jump, where Joquickly flaps her arms and legs to slow his descent from a jump or even gain height in midair. Jo is also a noted user of the Ground Pound, which involves dropping bottom-first after a jump in order to destroy blocks or damage opponents. Jo's large nose unsurprisingly allows for the detection of hidden collectibles as well as flowers by smell and, as demonstrated in the Super Smash Bros. series, may be used as an offensive weapon. Jo can form an egg around herself, which can be used for protection as a shield against attacks or for mobility by rolling or launching himself. Finally, in sporting events, Jo's special shots tend to leave a rainbow trail behind the ball or involve rainbows in some other way. The Jo's species appear in a variety of colors. This is generally a cosmetic difference used to differentiate individuals. However, the color of a Jo can also provide additional offensive or movement abilities, such as fiery breath, wings, balloon-like inflation, or juice-spitting. In some games this is a characteristic of the Jo's natural colour, while in others it is a temporary status gained by eating certain fruit or flowers. Jo's of various colors appear often in multiplayer games as alternate choices, which may or may not have statistics unique from the default green color. Personality cardboard Synopsis Literally nothing Abilities Can ride a bike Quirk Fly Special Moves Running away Trivia *Ate Crayons in kindergarten Quotes * (To Atsuro Nomer) "BAZINGA" * (To Viewer) "Alright guys, cough I'm doing 'Take On Me' now, alright. I, I really, I really like this song, it sounds good." Minin' away I don't know what to mine I'll mine this anyway In this Minecraft day So beautiful, mine further down What's that I found? Mine diamonds (Take on me) Mine diamonds (Take on me) I'll mine them So far I've got two! So easy to mine With my Minecraft pickaxe and shovels Hopefully they stay In my Minecraft chests So I'm gonna make A lock on it Mine diamonds (Take on me) Mine diamonds (Take on me) I'll mine them So far I've got two! "Ah!cough, cough, cough, sniff, cough I'm alright, I'm ready" All these diamonds Sittin' carefully lay I'm getting worried (''Shut the fucking door!)'' If they might get stolen From my ender chest Wait, who is that? Holy sheep, it's Notch! Mine diamonds (Take on me) Mine diamonds (Take on me) Now they're safe Woah Now Now that they're safe Woah Mine diamonds, breathing (Take on me) Mine diamonds (Take on me) Uh, thanks, thanks for listening guys and thanks for recommending this song''“'' Category:Characters Category:Students